Happy Valentines day Specs
by a city that burns
Summary: Roderich finds a soaking wet Prussian at his door. Small PrussiaxAustria fluff. :3


It was a seemingly nice day, or so Roderich had thought when he woke up and precisely eight am. The drapes flew open in a rage as he found out it was raining, and wildly at that. He growled and the drapes closed dramatically.

The aristocrat was seated in front of the tv, all his papers were scattered what looked like aimlessly across the coffee table in front of him. His glasses slid down his nose as he glanced up at the tv, and his pencil twirled in his hand before he looked back down and scribbled something on it.

What a day he thought. What a rainy, dreary day, Valentines day. He sighed as he wondered if it would stop any time soon, as he wanted to give something to Elizaveta, even if they weren't married, or talked. It was his duty as a man to give something to the woman. He sighed.

"GOTT!"

A trashcan rolled down the back alley making a cat scream and dash off, and Gilbert just groaned. "Why the hell is it like this? I'm fucking soaked! My fucking present is soaked!" Growling, he turned a corner and made his way under a stores roof, what a day.

Gilbert had come to the Austrians house to give him a present. He didn't much like to leave the house, on account of he was a lazy fool who would spend his time playing video games, and eating. Nothing more. But for the past few years he had been thinking. Thinking too much. Since he had strayed away from the other for so long, he actually... /missed/ him. He... Wanted him. If that was possible. Every single day his thoughts would wander on over to Austria. One of the most beautiful men t-... He almost had to stop himself as his eyes glazed over with thoughts of him, until the thunder startled him awake.

What a fucking day.

A taxi happened to come across the awkward albino, and he blinked, then grinned. An opportunity to get to the others house, even if he was wet. The taxi driver waved him in, Gilbert was safe for a bit. Until it was his stop.

He glanced around the Austrians property, rain beating down on him like a mad man. "Fuuuuuuckk..." He muttered under his breath, making his way to the front door, parcel under his arm, that was ultimately ruined.

He stared at the door. Stared, and stared for what seemed like hours.

Roderich paused, hearing a knock on his door, something unexpected from what the weather was like today. But after hesitating for a few seconds he went to open the door, quickly putting on a robe over top to cover his messy appearance. He paused, fixed his glasses and patted himself down, before slowly twisting the knob and opening the door to see, none other than Gilbert.

His jaw almost dropped and his eyebrows raised. He was someone who he thought he would never see, and on valentines day.

"Gilbert." He greeted him with a flat tone, prepared for the other to barge in.

"Specs." Gilbert returned the greeting with a smirk, as he attempted to lean on something awkwardly.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head and pulled the soggy chocolate box from under his arm, holding it out for him. "Yeah, here." His greeting sounded back and Roderich just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, just take it and let me in already."

Roderich sighed and took the box with a dainty finger, holding it as if it was contaminated, and placed it in the trash. "Alright come in." But he was already walking on in. "Take off your shoes." He demanded, and watched as Gilbert rolled his eyes, complying.

It wasn't long after, Roderich watched, as Gilbert rummaged through everything he had, eating what he want and stealing some beers from his fridge.  
"Your welcome." He called hoping the albino would say thank you. But that wouldn't, and didn't happen. But something that seemed like it, did. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the other and gave him a hug. A long awkward hug.  
"Happy valentines day... ya stupid aristocrat." Roderich blinked, and patted his back awkwardly at the strange gesture. It was so... Out of character for the man. But somehow he liked it, but then he realized he was soaking wet.

"Gilbert, bitte... Your soaking wet."

"Oh." He released the other and walked away, returning shortly wearing Roderich's shorts.

"Feels good man!" He smirked flopping down on the couch. "Whatcha doin?"

"Working, Gilbert. Something you haven't heard of." A wicked grin almost smoothed over his features as he sat down beside him, pushing the Prussian's hand back as he grabbed for the pen on the table.  
"Hey, I know how to work! I just don't have to do it, kesesese!" Slowly, he froze. The other was touching his hand and his heart started beating faster. He finally took the others hand after a bit of a fight for the pen. Roderich looked over, unamused.

"Bitte, Im trying to work." Giving an exasperated sigh, he tried to take back his hand.

"Nein. your not." Gilbert leaned in, his lips mingling on the others. "Well at least not for tonight."

At that exact moment, the Austrian almost smiled, his lips parting to say something he was unable to say. Gilbert took this as an opportunity, and pressed his lips delicately on the others. He let it linger for a bit, eyeing the Austrian as he closed his eyes, then pulled away.

A tingle went down Roderich's spine, and his eyes opened, looking directly into the others eyes. They glinted with satisfaction. Score one for the awesome him.

"Happy valentines day specs."


End file.
